Chaos
by Hotch Avengers and Reid
Summary: What would happen if S.H.E.I.L.D took a sample of Suzy Storms blood, Tony Starks blood, and a little bit of Steve Rodgers' blood and put them together. Well let's just say Tony ends up with a daugher so... chaos happens.
1. Chapter 1:Powers

I do not own anything Marvel(though I wish I do).

Chaos

Chapter 1: Powers

"Hi my name is Tony Stark a.k.a Ironman part of the great Avengers. OH yeah can't forget I'm also well a... muntant. I've got wings they are a shiny red and gold like the Ironman suit. No one knows but me. Not even Pepper." It had been a long day for Tony or week. He had been in his lab for 7 days sraight. Menwhile back with Suzy Storm..

"Hi my name is Suzy Storm or better yet Invisibale Woman..." said Suzy to a reporter the Fantastic 4 behind her "This is Reed he is know better by Mr. Fantastic. This is my stupid brother.." she was interupted by Johnny

"I'm not stupid just under educated a little thats all."

"well whatever you are he is my brother Jonny Storm known as The Human Torch and that is Ben he is also known as The Thing." they all greeted the reporter.

"Well now that you have defeted that villian..." the reporter was interupted by a girl listing to the reporter

"What was the evil dudes name?" she asked. Suzy was surprised she looked like her except for the eyes and the hair

"His name was umm... Docter Doom yeah thats his name." said Johnny.

"Doctor Doom then cool name Torch saying The Human Torch is just to long to say." said the girl about 12 years old.

"Whats your name?" asked Ben afraind that she would be afraid of him "Oh Thing my name is Emery Eserid..." she gave him a sad look

"Thing you made her scarred." said Johnny in a sad sarcastic way.

"No it's not him." said Emery

"Then what is it?" asked Reed

"I don't have a last name and...well...people don't except me very well." said Emery still sad

"Why is that." asked Ben knowing what it was like for people not to except him.

"I have powers to but no one knows except I guess now you guys do." said Emery with little fright seeping through her lips.

"What kind of power..." asked Johnny realy excited.


	2. Chapter 2:Power Stealing

Chapter 2: Power Steeling

"Well it's like I can think of a superhero and I can have his or her powers but I also control death..." said Emery but interuped by Johnny again

"WHO DEATH DON'T KILL ME!" Suzy gave her brother a look saying 'Shut up Johnny just shut up'

"What do you mean by death?" asked Reed

"Well I can set certain times, ways, and by who and they die that way. I can change their Deathday and keep them alive longer or shorter. I can just like of some one no matter where they are or where I am they die if I think of them dying. I can raise the dead put them back it's sooooo weird." finished Emery bout being interupted by Johnny but his sisters look just made him shut up.

"Well would you like to show us your...um multiplying powers?" asked Reed

"SURE! I would love to" and with that she yelled "FLAME ON" and she looked like Johnny when he said flame on.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA NO STELLING MY POWERS." said Johnny upset a little that she chose his powers.

"What? these are one of the powers I was born with too. This is me stealing power..." she took out a vial and said "PS" and then the vial was filled with orange flames.

"Wait what the..FLAME ON... " Johnny said but nothing hppened. Everyone started lauging.

"You wanted me to steel powers." said Emery

"What does ps stand for?" asked Reed

"It stands for Power Steel but I don't want to say power steel everytime or some one would know I'm goona steel some powers because ps stands for a lot of things." said Emery she then opened th vial and the flame was gone. Johnny said

"FLAME ON" then he was happy that he was in flames once more

"I didn't mean that kind of steeling ."

"Oh sorry is this better." She reached her arm out and it streached like Reed's

"Whoa..."


	3. Chapter 3:Got Parents?

Chapter 3: Got Parents?

"Cool right has a super-power twin." said Emery while smiling Reed just smricked and gave a small soft chuckle.

"So does Miss Invisibal..." said Johnny when Emery disappeared right in front of Suzy.

"Thing hungry." said Emery now looking like The Thing. Everyone laughed and Emery said now looking like her self.

"No serious I'm hungry hang on" with that she put out her hand and thought '_crunch bar'_ and a crunch bar appeared in he hands and she started to eat it and walk to the tower but she didn't get far when she accidently melted her candy "CRAP!" said Emery "Never mind I'll eat later" said Emery anoyed.

"FLAME ON" said Johnny and Emery at the same time and they decided to race back to the tower.

"What the crap! How did you do that?!" asked Johnny after everyone was back and Emery was there waiting for them.

"Oh what beat you it was easy I just hit turbo mode." said Emery.

"Huh turbo mode what is that?" asked Johnny

"Well it's when you go really fast Johnny." said Emery as if talking to a little kid.

"Oh shut up." said Johnny. The Thing just laughed really loud.

"Dane I'm so hungry I could eat New York whole." said Emery.

"How bout take out Chinese?" asked Reed.

"YES I love Chinese. Did you know I lived in China for 2 years?" said Emery

"Really well where are your parents?" asked Suzy.

"I don't have any." said Emery starting to get sad again.

"How do you not have any? Do you at least know you own birthday?" asked Suzy.

"I was made in a lab. They took 2 superheros blood and put them together and well I came along. Yea I know when I was born August 14,2002." said Emery.

"Well what's been your best birthday present out of all of them?" asked Johnny.

"Preasents? I've never got preasents befor not on any holiday." said Emery.

"..."


	4. Chapter 4:DNA Test

Chapter 4: DNA Test

Everybody's faces were shocked.

"WHAT NEVER GOT PREASENTS?!" said Johnny

"Nope never." said Emery.

"Wow now that is just sad" said Johnny while his sister gave him the look.

"Well do you want to know if you are related to any of us I have everyones DNA I could figure it out." said Reed.

"I would love that and befor you say don't call me I will only call you that if you are wearing the suit or I will call you or just Reed that goes for all of you even if you always were the suits as long as you have some cloths over them I'll call you by you real name." said Emery

"Well ok then I'll get started." said Reed holding out a needle.

"This might hurt a little." said Emery using her voice mogulator to copy his voice.

"I know it won't." continued Emery

"Ok." said Reed and stuck the needle in her arm and drew out some blood. Emery gave no sign at all that there was a needle in her arm. Reed put the blood in to a genetics chamber that he came up with.

"Well you are not Related to Ben." said Reed.

"Dang it he is so cool." said Emery.

"Your are not related to me." said Reed

"What come on I'm not the daughter of the great ." said Emery doing a sad pouty face which was fake.

"You are related to Suzy and Johnny but Johnny is your uncle and Suzy is your mother." said Reed in a calming way but his face was shocked.

"Cool I'm related to _THE_ Human Torch _and THE _ COOL!" said Emery

Thats what DNA stands for. :)

OVER AND OUT


	5. Chapter 5:Tony Finds Out

Chapter 5: Tony Finds Out

"Stark Tower yeh it has it's own AI system." said Tony to Thor who was completly confused about the voice coming out of the building.

"What do you call it?" asked Thor.

"It's called J.A.R.V.I.S sometimes I just call him J for short." said Tony.

"What does that stand for J.A.R.V.I.S?" asked Thor.

"It stands for Just A Rather Very Intelliget System." said Tony which only a few people knew what J.A.R.V.I.S actually stood for. Just then Pepper came in to the room.

"Hey what up Pepps." said Tony.

"Tony I told you to stop calling me _Pepps._"said Pepper.

"Oh alright so what do you need me to do?" asked Tony.

"Nothing." said Pepper

"Then why are you here?" asked Tony siping a amber color subsance from his glass.

"I'm here because Fury just told me you have a daughter." said Pepper. Tony spit all the liquid from his mouth

"WHAT?!" said Tony

"They made her in a lab using your blood, Suzy Storm's blood and a little bit of blood from Steve." said Pepper

"They said that there are traces of the serum in her that they used on Steve but should not kick in and start actualy taking affect untill her 12th birthday which is tomarrow." said Pepper. (A/N: They thought it was wise for Tony to have a daughter. Idiots.)

"Oh ok where is she?" asked Tony.

"She was last stpotted at the site that The Fantastic 4 defeated Victor Von Doom now known as Doctor Doom." replied Pepper

"Ok J get mark 7 ready for flight to the last siteing of this Doctor Doom." said Tony.

"Yes, sir" rang J.A.R.V.I.S's voice thru out the room. Tony jumped out of the opening window and was caught by his Mark 7 suit. He sped off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6:Emery Knows Everything

Chapter 7: Emery Knows Everything

Tony finally made it back to the Baxter Building where the _Fantastic 4 _lived who ever they were. He went into the apartment that the Doorman told him to got to. He rang the door bell and the door opened.

"Hello may I help you." greeted Reed while Emery was looking at the door from the couch and said

"OH MY GOD THAT'S TONY STARK A.K.A IRONMAN!"

"All ways happy to have a admire." said Tony. Just then Ben walked in

"I can see the man but where is the iron?" asked Ben. Tony just rolled his eyes and called out for J.A.R.V.I.S to bring out the Mark 7. He then put it on.

"What the crud is a J.A.R.V.I.S?" asked Johnny

"J.A.R.V.I.S is Tony's AI system he is wired through anything that Tony owns. J.A.R.V.I.S also stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. It also is the name of Tony's bulter when he was little." said Emery very excited.

"Yep that's right." said Tony looking astonished that she actually knew what J.A.R.V.I.S stood for.

"He is aslo part of the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Hero's but it's just usally called Avengers it has a Demi-god Thor, a Man of Iron Tony Stark, a person with horibal Anger Managment issuis Hulk or Bruce Banner they call Hulk "_Other Guy_" too, The Star-Spangled Man Captain America, and 2 assaians Black Widow a.k.a Natasha Romanov and Hawkeye Clint Barton. I didn't know if Cap. has a secret idenity so I didn'y say his real name does he have a secret ID?" said Emery.

"Yes he does but only S.H.E.I.L.D. knows it." said Tony.

"No S.H.E.I.L.D. is not the only people that know it I know it." said Emery. "I know everything about him. I am not a stalker" continued Emery.

"Ok tell out loud were all superheros here." said Tony.

"Ok Steve Rogers is his name he had a freind named Bucky that died from falling off a train during a mission. He was very short not miggit small but bout my heighth Steve was. He was born and grew up in Broklynn. He lied on his Enlismant form multiple times to try and get into the war. World War II that is. He fought Hydra who was lead by Red Skull also named Johann Smidt. Shall I continue?" said Emery.

How does she know all this? You may never find out. *laughs evilly*


	7. Chapter 7:How High is Your IQ?

Chapter 7: How High is Your IQ? & Who is A.N.N.A?

(NOTE: It is said the way it is said on Frozen.)

"No, you don't have to continue. How do you know all of that?" asked Tony.

"Oh I can see into the Past, Preasent, and Future but thats not how I know S.H.E.I.L.D doesn't keep thier records tight enough for a girl with a very high IQ." said Emery.

"How high is your IQ?" asked Reed.

"Last time it came up to 288 last time that was about 2 years ago."

"Wow the highest IQ ever recorded is 172." said Reed.

"Well when you can time travel you learn a lot." said Emery.

"So why are you here ?" asked Reed.

"Well my personal assitant said that I have a daughter and that her last sighting was with The Fantastisc 4." said Tony.

"Hey her name is Pepper Potts." said Emery.

"Yes but I bet 10 bucks that you do not know her real first name." said Tony.

"Your on." said Emery and they both put 10 bucks on the table.

"Her real name is Virgina Potts." said Emery.

"Dang it." said Tony while Emery was grabing Tony's and her 10 bucks off the table.

"Awsome." said Emery.

"Sir, do you mind if I draw some blood to see if you two are related?" asked Reed.

"A DNA test cool sure why not." said Tony. Reed took out a needle and drew some blood from Tony's arm he winced at the pain.

"You two are related. Your her father Tony." said Reed

"And I am the mother." said Suzy.

"I want to go live with my father for a while please." said Emery using her shape-shifter powers to turn into a puppy and literaly do puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you can go." said Suzy " Hey can you transform into a puppy when we get to Avengers Tower and make the other Avengers actually think that I bought a puppy." asked Tony

"Yeah that would be awsome." said Emery.

"Cool let's go you can ride on the suit untill we get home." said Tony

"Naw I'm good." said Emery.

"Then how are you going to get to the tower?" asked Tony.

"I will use my own Ironman suit that I made." said Emery.

"A.N.N.A get Mark 2 ready." said Emery.

"Anna? what does Anna stand for?" asked Tony.

"Oh it stands for Awsomeness Never Never Abominates. Because I'm just that awsome." said Emery.


	8. Chapter 8:Arrival

Chapter 8: Arrival

Tony saw a suit much like his but where his was red it was as black as the night sky, and where it was gold it was a shinning siliver,it was smaller so it could fit her body. Emery got in side

"A.N.N.A all system checks is mark 2 ready for flight?" asked Emery

"Yes, Emery everything ready but befor you go please check your arc reactor." said a voice muck like J.A.R.V.I.S.'s but it sounded like a girl.

"Arc reactor?" said Tony.

"Yeah I have one just like you I never thought having shrapnel inside of your chest would feel this weird. I was kidnaped when I was living in Afganhstan. Actually I think I was in the same cave as you." said Emery.

"Emery check the arc reactor please." rang A.N.N.A's voice again.

"Oh yeah right forgot about that dang it." said Emery steping out of the suit. She said "A.N.N.A skin off please."

"Yes, Emery." said A.N.N.A's voice Emery pulled the neck of her shirt down a little higher than where Tony's arc reactor was. It was a bare chest untill it glowed and the skin was gone and a blue light shone aroung them. Emery took out the arc reactor and replaced it with a replica.

"Well that should do it." said Emery.

"Can I have that?" asked Tony pointing at the arc reactor the Emery had just pulled out.

"Sure?" said Emery. She and Tony took off. They ended up racing to Avengers Tower. Emery won. When they got on top of the Tower Tony did his swinging circle that takes off his armor thing. Emery just landed and the armor was gone.

"Where did your armor go?" asked Tony astonised.

"Oh when you have super-sonic speed you get things done quick." said Emery.

"Like a munant powers?" asked Tony

"No not really, but you don't keep secrets well." said Emery.

"What do you mean?" asked Tony.

"I can read minds." said Emery.

"I have every power possibal except one wings." continued Emery.

"Well this puppy needs to see The Avengers." said Emery turning into a puppy.


	9. Chapter 9:The New Puppy

Chapter 9: The New Puppy

Tony walked into the living room with a puppy with the same color of fur of his hair.

"Hey I got a puppy." said Tony loud enough so the everyone could hear him.

"Tony your not even able to take care of yourself now you got a innocent animal involved we are taking the puppy back where you got it." said Steve.

"WOOF!" said Emery in puppy form.

"Well Emery dosen't wan't to go." said Tony.

"You alredy have a name for it great." said Black Widow.

"I am not a it!"said the puppy in Emery's voice.

"Wow it can talk." said Hawkeye.

"Yeah I can talk." said Emery turning into herself again.

"Who are you." asked Steve in full on Captain America mode.

"Woa your Captain America your the best. Well it's a tie for first Ironman and Captain America the second it is Bruce, and it is a three way tie for third Hawkeye, Back Wiodow, and Thor." said Emery. "Sorry big fan." continued Emery.

"You brought a fan girl in here you know Cap. has a secret ideinty." said Black Widow.

"What! I am no fan girl and I already know his idenity." said Emery transforming into Black Widow.

"Wow how did you do that?" asked Haweye

"Superpowers dude come on keep up." said Emery transforming into Haweye.

"Fine if you know his idenity prove it then what is it." said Black Widow

"His name is Captain Steve Rogers. He fought in World War II. Serurm injetion made him taller, faster, and stronger. Born in Brooklynn." said Emery transforming into Steve.

"Wow." they all said in unison except for Emery and Tony.

"A.N.N.A." said Emery

"Yes, Emery." rang A.N.N.A's voice

"Ok just mmaking sure you were in the house and not the suit that happens way to often." said Emery.

"Yes, I am here and all systems are shut down in Mark 2." said A.N.N.A's voice once more.

"A.N.N.A what does that stand for?" asked Steve.

"It stands for Awsomeness Never Never Abominates." said Emery.


	10. Chapter 10:Avengers Tower

Chapter 10: Avengers Tower

"So where are your parents?" asked Steve.

"Well when they take blood from superheros and your made in a lab you naver know dang it I hate being this short." said Emery.

"You were made in a lab?" asked Black Widow.

"Yes it was S.H.E.I.L.D thats who I can thank." said Emery.

"S.H.E.I.L.D?" asked Black Widow.

"Yeah Mr. Fantastic from Fantastic 4 did a D.N.A test and I found out who my mother and father are." said Emery.

"Who is it?" asked Steve.

"Suzy Storm from Fantastic 4 and Tony Stark from Avengers." said Emery.

"What Tony is your dad?" asked Hawkeye.

"Yes he is this is going to be awsome." said Emery.

"What did you mean by Mark 2?" asked Steve.

"Tony didn't make you a suit alredy did he?" Steve asked.

"No he did not." said Emery.

"Whew!" said everyone except Tony and Emery.

"Whew about what I made my own suit." said Emery.

"What how?" asked Hawkeye.

"It's easy when you have a IQ of 288." said Emery.

"A.N.N.A bring Mark 2 out." said Emery.

"Yes, Emery." said A.N.N.A's voice. Just then a shinney black and siliver metal suit but smaller to fit her size.

"Cool right hang on this will be cooler. A.N.N.A biring the folwing suits out BW, HE, T, and CA." said Emery then came out a suit that looked like Black Widow's costume, one that looked like Hawkeye's arrows and bow too, one that looked like Thor's Asgariain outfit, and the last one looked like Captain America's suit. "And this one this one is for the Hulk presenting She-Hulk." said Emery making a angry face and like Bruce she turned green and got taller and got museles. "Except for She-Hulk has some grammer. Hint some grammer I got controll of She-Hulk. SHE-HULK SMASH no She-Hulk tired." said Emery She turnned back into herself.


	11. Chapter 11:Enough Black?

Chapter 11: Enough Black?

"How did you do that?" asked Bruce.

"Well I have every power in the world except I don't have munant powers wich sucks a lot." said Emery.

"Wow that's cool." said Hawkeye.

"I know right wach this FLAME ON!" said Emery. She was engulfed in flames like the Human Torch. "My uncle is the Human Torch, my mom is , and as you already know my dad is Ionman." said Emery.

"Oh wait FLAME OFF! I'm gonna end up burning down Avergers Tower." said Emery. "BEEP, BEEP, BEPP!" came a beeping noise.

"Oh crap Fury needs us." said Tony.

"To bad I bet J.A.R.V.I.S. and A.N.N.A will keep me comany. See you later good luck be carful wait what am I saying your not going to be carful either way oh well good luck." said Emery.

"Ok bye." said Tony and kissed her on the head. When they all left the building Emery went to the room that Tony had shown he earlier. She went to the closet that was in the corner and opened it up and pulled up the door to a secret compartment in the dresser. She pulled out black pants, a black belt, a black shirt, and a torn at the bottom black cloak. She put the costume on and pulled the hood and made her voice go deep. I walked out the door asking myself I can't get enough black.


	12. Chapter 12:Mission

Chapter 12: Mission

"Hawkeye wach out." said Captain America over the com.

"What or who is that?" asked Black Widow over the com.

"I don't know, hoefuly it is on our side." said Captain America over the com.

"Yo who are you?" asked Tony over the com. Because he got signal from the com that it was on system.

"I am Black Death." said the figure.

"Black Death doesn't sound freindly." said Tony.

"Shut up Stark who's team are you on?" asked Cap.

"I am with you guys I swear." said Black Death. "My power I control the Elements and Death." said Black Death. The fight continued and Black Death helped the Avengers win. The all set back for the tower. Except for Black Death.

"Hey how was the mission?" asked a very out of breath Emery.

"Good new person though Name Black Death and guy is what we think it is." said Steve.

"That's weird." said Emery.

"Why are you out of breath?" asked Bruce.

"Oh it's nothin just running ran into a door and got a cut on my forhead." said Emery.

"Hey that's the same place that Black Death got slashed at. Are you sure your not Black Death." asked Tony. He laughed along with everyone else.

"Hey Tony is this your daughter?" asked Pepper.

"Hello I'm Emery Stark wow I've never had a last name befor. Cool. Your the famous Pepper Potts." said Emery.

"Yes, I am." said Pepper.

"So kiddo whens yuor birthday?" asked Tony.

"August 14, 2002. I will be 12 tomarrow." said Emery.

"12 that's when the serum should kick in." said Pepper.

"Wait what serum?" asked Emery and Steve at the same time.

"Well they put a little bit of Steve's blood in her too and they found traces of the same serum that they used in Steve in Emery." said Pepper.

"Do you know what time you were born?" asked Bruce

"Yeah 12:22 am." said Emery

"Well if it is true the serum should take effect at 12:22 am." said Bruce.


	13. Chapter 13: 12:22 AM

Chapter 13: 12:22 A.M.

"Good night everyone." said Emery while yawning.

"It is only 11:23." said Tony.

"I am a pre-teen. Pre-teens need their sleep or they get a additude." said Emery.

"No, no, no additude please I'm begging you." said Tony while laughing everyone soon joined in the laughing party. Emery had gone to sleep so had everyone else. It was 12:21 A.M the clock struck 12:22. Emery went up in screams. (A/N: like Steve Rogers did when he was getting the serum injected in him) Everyone ran into the room as fast as they could. Steve was the only one who had gone though it. He was the only one that experance that pain clock Struck 12:30 A.M and the screams stopped.

"SHOOT THAT HURT!" said Emery.

"How do you feel?" asked Steve.

"Taller." said Emery standing up.

"HA!" said Steve.

"Why are you lagughing?" asked Tony.

"That's what I said after Agent Carter asked me How do I feel." said Steve.

"Oh shut up." said Emery turning into Steve befor the serum.

"Who did you turn into?" asked Tony. Steve backed away from embaresment.

"I am Steve Rogers **BEFOR** the serum." said Emery.

"Did you really look like that?" asked Tony.

"Your the one to be talking." said Emery while turning into a 5 year old Tony Stark.

"Mommy wheres Daddy?" said Emery sounding like a 5 year-old Tony.

"The same stupid answer each and every time too." said Tony.

"What was the answer?" asked Pepper.

"Oh I can tell you that." said Emery turning into Tony's mother.

"Sweetie he is out looking for Captain America." said Emery sounding like Tony's mom.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" said Emery. "What is it?" asked Tony in full on dad mode. Just then wings sprouted from Tony's and Emery's back.

"What the crap!" said Steve.

"ME AND DAD ARE ARE ARE MU-MU-ANTS!" said Emery through strugling. "I've always known your secret." said Emery.


	14. Chapter 14: Wing Colors?

Chapter 14: Wing Colors?

"What the in the world just happened!" said Black Widow.

"Well when you are a munant and you have a kid, when they inherite the munant powers when they turn 12, the parent with the powers wings come out alarming them that thier child has their wings near or far. In this case near. That's why I didn't want kids but I'm happy I have you, Emery." said Tony.

"Your wings are white untill you come close to some one and certain colors on your wings appear for that person or you chosse your colors." said Emery.

"Yeah, mine have red, white, and blue for Cap., green for Hulk, bright red for Thor, pitch black for Black Widow, dark grey for Hawkeye, and now I have brighter blue for Emery because that's her favorite color. Also you can chose your color so my wings are usally the same colors as the Iron Man suit." said Tony and everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Can I go test out my wings?" asked Emery.

"Yeah we I will come with you to make sure she will not fall." said Hawkeye.

"Me too." said Steve.

"Why you two can't fly." said Tony. Then out of Steve's and Clint's backs wings pop out.

"What the flippin hot dogs!" said Tony.

"Well you came clean so I though I would too." said Clint.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." said Steve.

"BOOM! Knew it!" said Emery.

"What you knew?" asked Steve and Clint at the same time.

"Well yeah I know everything about you guys, didn't I tell you I can read minds?" asked Emery.

"NO!" said all of the Avengers at the same time.

"WAIT!" said Bruce "if you can read minds that means you can read Black Death's mind and tell us her idenity."

"Ok?" said Emery panicking a lot, but not showing it.

"Wait! We got off topic. You guys have wings!" said Tony.

"Yeah." they said at the same time.

"I chose my colors red, white, and blue." said Steve.

"Go figures Cap. always lieraly wearing red, white, and blue." said Tony.

"Oh shut up." said Steve.

"Well I chose to have mine to look like a hawks." said Clint.

"Well that makes scents." said Emery.

"What makes scents?" asked Clint.

"Well you are Hawkeye and you have Hawk wings that is funny." said Emery.

"Shut up." said Clint while blushing. Just then a few feathers the same color as Clint's apeared on her wings.


	15. Chapter 15: Black Death is Who?

Chapter 15: Black Death is Who?

While The Avengers were on another mission Black Death appeared. (A/N: a.k.a Emery.) When they got home Bruce asked Emery knew who she is.

"Yes, I know." said Emery.

"Who is it?" said everyone at the samtime.

"You won't like it." said Emery.

"We probaly won't." said Steve.

"Don't kill me please." said Emery.

"Why wou..." said Tony but then Emery put on a coustume that looked like Black Beath's.

"I'm Black Death." said Emery makeing her voice low like she did out on a mission with The Avengers.

"What in the world." said Bruce.

"I didn't want you guys to know because, I thought that my new dad would be like no no no you will not risk your life too." said Emery sounding like Tony with her ability to matiplate voices.

"Woa." said Tony.

"Well I don't know what I would of said but no matter what I still love you no matter what." said Tony. Just then the Full moon came up. Emery and Black Widow went inot a room and they both said at the same time

"What are you doing."

"No way. Your a werewolf too." said Emery but then both of them doubled over down in pain. The rest of the Avengers rushed into the room then there they stood amazed. Both team mates were now instead of Agent Natasha Romanof there now stood and pitch black wolf with a red hour glass on it's back and with a stuning storm cloud gray eyes. Instead on Emery there stood another pitch black wolf with blood red eyes and with gold, red, white, and blue patters down her body.

"What?" said Emery in wolf form.

"You can talk?" said Tony.

"Yeah." said Emery.

"Oh shut up. Great now they know my secret. Just wonderful" said Natasha.

"Oh shut up Natasha I have more secrets than you." said Emery.

"Oh yead name one." said Natasha.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it." said Emery.

"Smart. Well if I told everyone a secret of my own would you spill?" asked Nat

"You first." said Emery.


	16. Chapter 16: Secrets

Chapter 16 : Secrets

"Ok well let me think of one. Ummmmm" said Nat.

"Well I'm in love with Clint." said Nat hesatating.

"I knew that." said Emery.

"Well my secret is that I'm a vampire too." said Emery.

"But I'm a vegitarian." said Emery.

"What the flamin burgers does that mean?!" said Clint.

"I only eat animal blood." said Emery.

"Why?" asked Bruce.

"Cuse human blood taste horrible." said Emery.

"I'm a weird vampire. I inherited it." said Emery.

"From who?" asked Tony.

"You. Your mother was a vampire. Your father's blood is over powering your mother's blood so your vampire side is I guess you would say "a sleep". said Emery. Then wings shot out of the wolfs back and they now had red, gold, white, blue, green, black, siliver, a blond.

"What colors do we all represent?" asked Thor.

"Father is red and gold, Steve is red, white, and blue, Nat is black. Bruce is green, and Thor is the blond ." said Emery still in wolf form. She double down over in pain again.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked Nat.

"It is either pain from her Father not knowing his true mate, or her mate is near could be either one. It happened to me the first time I met Clint when the full moon came." said Nat.

"Well witch one is it?" asked Tony.

"I don't know could be both for all I know." said Nat. Then Emery Howled.

"She ran towrds Tony then the colors red, gold, white, and blue on her wings grew closer no one knew why. Then morning came Emery was snugled up aginst Steve and never noticed. Every one had fell asleep during the night and ending up in weird possitions. Clint and Nat snugling, Steve, Tony, and Emery snuggled up, Thor spread out on a arm chair, Bruce spred out like a starfish on the floor. Emery was the first one to wake up and her eyes landed one herself and Nat. She hated tranforming back because she always ended up naked after wards. So she super-speed up to her room and put some pjs on and put some pjs on Nat.

"_I know they should be together I've seen it some times I don't wish to see the future._" thought Emery. Tony was dreaming about a battle with Cap. and he ended up kissing his mate and he felt happy then he felt a hard punch on his arm.

"Stop dreaming that." said Emery.

"I can hear dreams too you know." continued Emery.

"Oh shut up." said Tony grogily.

"Ok thats weird." said Emery.

"Whats weird?" asked Tony.

"What Bruce's dream is." said Emery.

"What is he dreaming.

"That he found a serum well he made the serum and it got rid of the other guy and his world was turned upside down and he was misrable. His mind was wiped by S.H.I.L.D and he wen't on never knowing who he really is." said Emery.

"Wow that is weird." said Tony.

"I wised she loved me." said Tony then sighed.

"Opps did I say that out loud?" asked Tony.

"Yes, yes you did. Don't worry I alredy knew you liked her it will be ok I've seen the future you guys will be together I just don't know when." said Emery.

"Well at least were together." said Tony. "Hey why did you go down in pain last night?"

"Well I heard Nat tell you it was both." said Emery.

"Oh do you know who your mate is?" asked Tony.

"No not yet not untill I am 24 years old." said Emery. Then Steve mummbled something in his sleep.

"What did he say?" asked Tony.

"Oh he said Tony get your but down here you can't leave in the middle of a mission. Then you said "Fine." then some one kissed him." said Emery.

"So about me being a vampire." said Tony.

"Yeah?" said Emery.

"Well how is my dad's blood over powering my mom's blood?" asked Tony.

"Well it is that you use your father's traits the most working, drinking, and all the other things." said Emery.

"So.." said Tony.

"You need to embrace your mother's side. AWWWW!" said Emery.

"Whats wrong?" asked Tony.

"Haven't ate in 12 weeks." said Emery.

"Wow thats longer than my record." said Tony.

"Yeah well you don't eat blood do you I'll be back." said Emery and was gone in a instant then came back.

"What did you eat." asked Tony looking at all the blood on her face and hands.

"Oh I ate 2 buffolos and who ever said vampires were clean eaters." said Emery while cleaning off her face. Then Steve woke up then seconds later so did every one else.

"Hey." said everyone at the same time very grogalily.

"Hey!" said Emery very happy and very much awake.

"Hey how did I get cloths on?" asked Nat.

"What?" said every one confused.

"After the full moon is over with when you transform back into a human well your naked thats my part that I hate the most." said Emery.

"That still doesn't explaine how I got cloths on." said Nat.

"I put some on you." said Emery. "It was weird don't want to talk about it." said Emery.

"Whats on your forehead?" asked Thor.

"Oh dang it." said Emery while wiping her forehead.

"Did you get ketchup on your head?" asked Clint.

"No its buffolo blood. I had some early breakfast because I haven't ate blood for 12 weeks and I was starving." said Emery.

"Thats gross." said Johnny.

"UNCLE JOHNNY!" said Emery. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" continued Emery.

"Came to check up on you and vampire and wolf interesting." said Johnny.

"Stalker." said Emery in a pouty way.

"Yeah." said Johnny sounding like 'mission commplete'. Then he was on the ground, because Emery punched him.

"Oh shut up or death shall come." said Emery.

"Alright alright jeeze dude." said Johnny.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" said Steve.

"What?" asked Emery.

"YEAH! HES WEARING MY FACE!" said Johnny.

"Actually your wearing his face and no your the rencarnation of him." said Emery.

"Johnny whens your birthday?" asked Bruce.

"July 4th." said Johnny.

"Well yeah thats normal for both of them to have the same birthday." said Emery. Then Johnny went up in laughter.

"What!?" screamed Steve.

"Well it is ironic." said Emery.

"What's ironic?" asked Steve.

"You share the same birthday as Americea." said Emery.

"Oh shut up." said Steve.

"No." said Emery acidentaly turning into Bucky.

"What the crap." said Tony.

"What." said Emery.

"Oh nothin you just look like my best freind." said Steve.

"Oh crap." said Emery.

"Whats wrong?" asked Johnny.

"I change my apearence acording to who I'm feeling like see." said Emery.

"Hey!" said Steve.

"HAHAHAHA. I'm feeling like pride for America so I turned into Steve." said Emery. Then she felt like getting Steve into troubble and turned into Bucky again.


	17. Chapter 17:Who Am I Now?

Chapter 17: Who Am I Now?

"So how long will it last?" asked Steve.

"2 stupid weeks." said Emery.

"I'm going down to my lab." said Tony. He wen't down to leval 9 and walked down the sprialling stair case to get to his lab. When he reached his lab Bruce was in there.

"What the crap are you doing in my lab Bruce." said Tony.

"What I'm not Bruce it is me Emery." said Emery.

"Ok look you need your own lab." said Tony.

"Yeah no kidding. I've alrady made the 6 Avenger action figures." said Emery.

"Well thats not creepy at all." said Tony.

"I know and you haven't seen the life size models yet. The all have the real super powers even Bruce's." said Emery.

"That is dangerous." said Tony.

"I programed it to Hulk up on my comand." said Emery.

"Cool." said Tony

"I know right." said Emery. "See look Bruce Hulk up." said Emery and the action figure that looked like Bruce turnned into the Hulk. "Hulk Bruce mood." said Emery. The Hulk figure turnned into Bruce again. "Awsome right." said Emery. "Yeah very cool." said Tony.

"Cool cars." said Emery.

"You like them well they are pretty sweet." said Tony.

"No I don't like cars I love them I love working on them." said Emery.

"Umm?" said Tony.

"What." said Emery turning into the young version of Howard Stark that helped work on Captain America project.

"Great." said Emery.

"Hey let's go freak Steve out." said Emry.

"Ok." said Tony. She went upstairs.

"Rogers stand up and act like a solider." said Emery looking like Col. Chester Phillips.

"Yes, sir." said Steve standing up straight like he did while at the training base. Everyone started to laughed. Just then the song Star Spangled Man that Steve sang right after he got the serum injected in him sterted to play on the radio. Everyone laughed even louder.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." said Steve.

"No we are not kidding stand straight and get the flag off the pole." said Emery.

"Nobody has got that flag in 17 years." said Emery. Steve finally figured out that it was Emery. Steve hit her upside the head with his sheild on acident but, she didn't even buge a milimeter.

"Really." said Emery.

"Sorry." Steve apologized.

"It's ok it didn't hurt." said Emery. Then the rest of the Fantastic 4 walked in.

"Hey." they all said at the same time. Then Emery turned Invisable.

"Where is my daughter?" asked Sue. Emery turned in to herself again. Then she got happy and turned into Clint.

"What is going on." asked Sue "It's not like my daughter is a werewolf, vampire and has wings." said Sue

"Actually I am and I do have wings." said Emery.

"What." said Sue.

"See." said Emery and she brought her wings out and they were on fire. "Really I didn't even say Flame on." said Emery then she was on fire.


	18. Chapter 18:Power Problems Solved

Chapter 19: Power Problems Solved and New Agent

Emery was in her lab that Tony had installed just for Emery. She had finally been through 13 days of her power problems, and it was a full moon tonight.

"Great." said Emery to her self. She went in to the room she made for full moons. She and Nat got in as the transformation started. and their wolves had became pack members and started a plaful fight. Tony, Steve, Thor and Bruce were watching on the flat screen in the living room. They were watching the live video feed of the two wolves. They just started laughing when they found out they were fighting for the possion of Alpha and Emery won. It was morning and Fury called everybody in except for Emery.

"Tony pay attention. I've got some news." said Fury.

"What is it?" asked Tony.

"We have a new agent the persons name is Black Death S.H.E.I.L.D.'s data base has no record what so ever of it's true idenitty." said Fury. Everyone started laughing even Steve who was the only one that took these mettings seriously.

"What in the world is so funny?" asked Fury.

"Nothing continue." said Steve in his Captain America way.

"Agent Phil Coulson bring it in." said Fury.

"His name is Agent." said Tony Then a blacked cloaked figure walked in with Coulson behind.

"Fury S.H.E.I.L.D has a right to know my idenity so." said Emery lowering her cloak's hood.

"Oh hot dogs no." said Fury.

"Hi my name is Emery Eserid Stark." said Emery.

"To late you signed me up as a agent sorry. I'm oficially part of the Avengers." said Emery.

"Pepper can I scare her?" asked Tony.

"No, Tony." said Pepper.

"Oh come on its a ritual." said Clint.

"Yeah." said Tony.

"Fine, fine you can do your ritual thing." said Pepper finaly giving in.

"Ok come on to the basement." said Tony.

"Ok?" said Emery not sure to trust her father.

"Just call me dad we are not in the 1940's." said Tony.

"No but I was Steve's best freind in middle school along with Bucky." said Emery.

"You mean you are Dawn?" asked Steve.

"Yep." reiplied Emery. When they got down to the basement they went down a long coridor.

"Hello, Loki are you there?" asked Tony.

"Yes, I'm here theres no place else I could be." replied Loki.

"Oh no not him." said Emery and walked right trough the wall and punched him in the face. "Thats for New York." said Emery then she transformed into Loki.

"I like no, I'm the god of mischief I'm the only one that can do that." said Loki getting iritated.

"Ha, not when I have every power in the world." said Emery.

"Whats that blue glow thing in your chest?" asked Loki.

"Oh its my arc reator." said Emery.

"Oh great another person I can't have under my control." said Loki.

"HA!" said Emery. turning into Tony.


	19. Chapter 19: Mission Just StartedOver?

Chapter 19:

Hammer Hiding and Mission Just Started...or Over?

They headed back upstairs.

"You didn't scare me." said Emery.

"We know." said Clint.

"It is impossibal to scar me. Not even the Hulk can scare me." said Emery.

"Oh I doubt it." said Nat.

"Dude I'm part Hulk." said Emery.

"Touche**'**." said Tony.

"WHERE DID MY HAMMER GO!?" screamed Thor.

"I hid it." whispered Emery to Tony.

"Where?" asked Thor.

"Thats for me too know and you to find it." said Emery.

"What did I do to you?" asked Thor.

"You shot a pea in my nose while I was sleping." said Emery.

"Sorry." said Thor.

"I almosted Hulked out." said Emery. They had made it back alive to Stark Tower but it was now being called Avengers Tower. Tony turrned on the flat screen tv while Thor was trying to call his hammer in his hand. The news was on.

"News reports have been notified that there is a new Avenger." said the news repoter.

"God darn it Fury we just got back." said Tony.

"Well I can't help it if Doctor Doom comes back and you guys are the closets ones near him." said Fury over the inter-com.

"Let's go." said Emery. They all suited up and went out. Emery reached Doom first.

"Hello Doombo." said Emery.

"Who are you?" asked Doom.

"Your worst nightmare." said Emery.

"Your just a little person." said Doom.

"Yeah I'm little but with a lot of power." said Emery.

"Oh no your just another little thing that wishes to be a hero." said Doom.

"Oh shut the crap up." said Emery in her deep voice.

"Whats your hero name?" asked Doom.

"My name is Black Death." replied Emery.

"Gimme your best shot." said Doom.

"Die." said Emery. Doom fell over dead. Then the rest of the Avengers arived.

"Where is Doom?" asked Steve.

"Over there dead." said Emery.

"What how?" asked Nat.

"I said die and he died." said Emery.

"What." said Clint.

"It helps when your the master of Death." said Emery. They all stared wide-eyed at Emery. When they arived back at the tower they all got in their regular wear.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Years Later...

Years Later after Emery defeated Doom with a single word everyone ended up happy. Everyone found the one their true love. Thor married Jane, Bruce married Betty, Clint married Natasha and got stabed by her couple of times while she was in one of her moods, and Tony married Pepper. Emery was now 24. She ended up marring Steve. When a werewolf is 20 its partner has a click happens in their brain and they figure out who there suposed to be with. Steve had a hard click in the head when Emery slaped him in he head one day. Tony inherrited is mother's side and now was half vampire. The whole Winter Soilder thing happened and Steve found out it was his best freind Bucky Barnes. Emery got his memory joged and he lived at Avengers Tower with them. They all lived hapily ever after.

The End.


End file.
